This invention relates to controlling hue using a saturation control circuit.
In color science, hue relates to the difference in tone of each color and same color saturation relates to the depth or intensity of the color. For example, red and blue have different hues while sky blue and ocean blue have different saturations. Changing the saturation and/or hue of colors in an image affects the way those colors are perceived.